


Knights of Love

by guineamania



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first meeting was by chance but Bucky refused to let it end that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Bucky & Natasha Didn't Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630505) by [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham). 



Ever since their bout, James had been hunting for the mysterious knight that almost managed to best him. He was known throughout the castle for being a bit of a ladies man with all the ladies of the court bumbling when he sent a wink their way. But none of them were anything like the knight. “Barnes, James, Bucky,” Steve’s pestering drew him out of his mind. “Please don’t say you are still fixated on Lady Natasha,” his best friend sighed as they sat cleaning their armour. Both men remembered what it was like to be pages and squires and refused to make theirs do everything like some knights. Anyway cleaning armour was relaxing and gave the two almost brothers time to catch up outside their hectic lives.

“She’s just my type Steve,” James sighed, a smile twitching at his lips as he looked up at Steve’s vaguely disapproving expression. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re the same. All the girls in court are so prim and proper,” James complained and Steve scoffed.

“And of course you like a girl that can kick your ass,” he retorted and James grinned.

“Well, yeah, I need someone that will stand up to me and has some adventure,” James sighed wistfully, staring into the distance like a love struck teen.

“You are incorrigible,” Steve shook his head, James wasn’t arguing.

 

“Lady Natasha,” James shouted with a grin, jogging after the flash of red hair as she left the training ring. She spun around on her heels and a smile twitched at her lips for a few seconds.

“Sir James, what a coincidence to see you here,” she smirked, knowing full well he had been looking for her for the past week.

“I happened to wander past and saw your training, your swordsmanship is truly impressive,” he stated, following her even as she walked away.

“Well thank you, as is yours. Not many men can best me with a blade,” she nodded, sliding her shield down inside the tent. “Is there anything I can do for you?” she asked, a blunt notion to dismiss him.

“I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to the ball tomorrow, Lord Peterson is visiting for the tourney and so all the knights are invited to the welcome feast,” James explained, bordering on bashful which was an entirely new emotion for him. It was easy for James Buchanan Barnes to seduce women. However this made the pursuit boring, until Lady Natasha Romanoff. She was the first woman to give him a fight, and he was loving it.

“Of course Mr Barnes, you certainly are a gentleman. I will be arriving my carriage, I assume you will be there to escort me,” she smirked, bowed and prowled off. James was left stood there grinning in a dazed joy.

 

James stood proudly all decked out in his formal wear, cape billowing behind him in the cool summer breeze. Another carriage slowly rolled up and came to a stop with a shrill squeak. The door opened and out stepped the beautiful Lady Natasha, her firey red hair was curled into loose ringlets framing her face and highlighting the deep red fitted bodice that accentuated every curve of her body. The shirt was a pitch black satin that moved in the breeze making it look alive. James only just managed to stop his jaw from actually dropping but he was still frozen with shock. She was beautiful in her armour but this was just unreal. “Sir James,” Natasha smiled, the warmth of her glance thawing James’ mind.

“Lady Natasha, may I say you look stunning this evening,” James smiled, bowing and kissing her knuckles.

“Yes you may,” Natasha joked as she stepped away from the carriage and linked her arm with James’. Steve was waiting in the doorway with his fiancé Peggy for James to arrive so they could arrive together.

“Nat, you look stunning,” Peggy grinned, the duo embracing and kissing both cheeks as the two men puffed their chests out. Who’d have thought that the two kids that chanced upon the sponsorship to become knights would be romancing the two most beautiful and deadly women in the realm? Definitely not eleven years old Bucky Barnes and the scrawny Steve Rogers who didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.

“Shall we step inside ladies,” James smiled, with a small little bow as he retook Natasha’s arm. The four friends all stepped inside to join the merriment.

 

“This was nice,” Natasha smiled, her usual emotionless mask falling with the wine and jollity of the evening.

“Nice enough to do it again?” James fished but received no response as they walked through the gardens. Their king was a kind man, much kinder than those who came before him. It was unusual for commoners and women to be allowed to be knights, and more unusual for those knights to be invited to balls and feasts as grand as these. James owed his king a great debt, even more now that those actions had lead him to meet the woman of his dreams.

“I’m leaving in the morning,” Natasha stated, the smile falling from her face. “The king is sending me to help with the negotiations in the North. But he does say that I can take whoever I want with me. Come with me,” she asked and James didn’t need a moment’s thought.

“Of course I will, I am honoured to be invited,” he beamed but Natasha was still uncertain.

“What about the tourney, Steve told me how excited you were to compete?” she questioned, wrapping her arms around her midriff.

“I don’t care for victory. I want to be with you and have fought long and hard to get you by my side. There is no chance on earth that I would let that slip away,” James explained, pulling Natasha’s hands into his own and staring into her brown eyes. “I love you,” he whispered, slowly leaning in to seal her lips in a tender kiss. And by the way she leant into his kiss and his body heat, he could tell she felt the same.


End file.
